Sterling Chronicles Book 1 Luck of the Devil
by kingalexander006
Summary: A normal teenager finds a chip in the middle of a street. Sooner will he know that one event will summon him to a most unforgettable chain of events.
1. Chapter 1

THE STERLING CRONICLES

Book 1: Luck of the Devil

Chapter One

_My life is an epic of events that have changed the way people view the_

_world and themselves. I had always thought that my life was a journey that had gave me thrill, danger, and a reason to live. My life was never lucky, it was always the luck of the devil. _

_ I lived in a normal, urban town with decent people, no gangs or violence. I was 15 at the time and if I remembered correctly it was around noon when my mother gave me an order to go the store some streets down and pick up bread and milk. Of course, being a decent person, I did what I was told and ran out the door. _

_ It was autumn at the time and the trees began their shedding of the leaves and the streets were of a bright, orange color. I was enjoying the time and taking my time through the streets and took in the wonderful view of nature. This was a most wonderful time to be alive_

_ As I kept walking, I took in every sense I _ _could, not missing one moment of my life. I heard the crisp sound of leaves as they were being crushed on my feet, the cool air as it hit my face, and the spark of glare that distracted my view on the ground near the corner of the street._

_ As I went to take a closer look, I notice that it was a case made of metal. Further inspection proved that it was just polished and you could easily see your face on it. As my curiosity won over me and I opened the case, I could not believe my eyes_. _What I was looking at was a computer chip. Of all of the things you could find, I found a chip. The chip was of course a square and was transparent green with funky gismos on it. _

_ "What do you have their, little boy?"_

_ The voice surprised me and I put the chip in my pocket as I got up._

_ "I said, what do you have their?"_

_ The man before me was dressed in black, a weird color for this time of __year. He wore a black suit on top of his vest. He had a neat pocketed red handkerchief on his breast pocket and wore a black hat with a red ribbon on his head. Just by the look of him I knew he was not friendly._

_ "My mother told me to never talk to strangers." I said trying make him leave_

_ "Hmmp!" The man laughed, "I am no stranger to you or to anyone else in that matter. I am just interested that you just picked up a random object off from the ground?"_

_ "I dropped it."_

_ "You dropped it. You expect me to believe that statement. What do you think I am, an idiot? To take responsibility of your actions, why don't you hand the computer chip to me and we can forget about this encounter?"_

_ Something sounded fishy with his command. "Wait a minute, I never said that I picked up a computer chip!" I explained._

_ "Hmmmp. You Americans are all the same." He said this with a tone as he pulled out a revolver out of his belt pocket. "Now be a smart child and hand it to me or your mommy will be short a son." _

_ As the moment he said this, I ran off towards the streets. _

_ "Hey! Come back here!" He shouted as he chased after me._

_ I just kept on running for my life as I heard the gunshots of the goon passing me by. I tried to find a way to escape him and found a deserted street to my right. I took it and ran right into a chained fence._

_ I tried to jump over it but it was too high for me. I thought I was a doomed, then my teenager senses kicked in._

_ For no reason, I thought I could copy a ninja and jump from the wall to the top of the fence and taste freedom. The only thing I tasted was the pavement. _

_ The goon found me and started laughing at me for my stupid stunt._

_ "Hahahahaha! You Americans are so stupid. You always think you can win." He said and then he pulled out a knife with my reflection on the blade. _

_ At that moment, my life passed before my eyes, my short life. As the goon made his pose to stab the life out of me, the most wonderful sound came, a police alarm. _

_ The sound of this made the goon come back up and said, " It seems the luck was upon you today. You survive another day, but I will be back for what __is rightfully mine. _

_ He backed up and thrust his hand to the street and a pod flew from the ground as fast as a train. A sliding door appeared and he stepped in and pulled a lever and then it closed and the light on it flickered as it went below the ground the the dirt rose back up. _

_ I never forgot that moment, but the man's voice still haunts me in my sleep. "Another day?" Will he be back for me or forget it. I then did not know, but that was the beginning of a string of events that will change my life. People say it was bad luck, but it was worse, it was the luck of the devil._

_ November 15, 2012_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The alarm clock went off as the boy woke up from his looked around his room to make sure that he was still alive and was not living in his nightmare. He saw his T.V. and his posters to make him realize he was o.k. _

_He quickly got up and went to his desk to see if it was still their. The silver box was still their with the chip. So it did happen. _

_"Adrian! Breakfast is ready. Come down before it gets cold."_

_His mother was calling him and he needed to get down quick. He quickly got showered and dressed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen._

_His mother was making pancakes when Adrian got their, his favorite. He sat down and started eating away. _

_"Hey brother!" _

_I looked behind me to see my sister, Katie, behind me with a big smile as always._

_"Ha. You have to go to school while I go to Wisconsin to see the cheese museum."_

_"Yea, go and eat the cheese and while your at it go live with the cows." I said and then snickered when my back was turned._

_"Adrian, go apologize to your sister. That was rude." My father, Jacob, said to me._

_I made my stupid apologize and then looked at the clock. 8:30._

_8:30! Class starts in thirty minutes! _

_I scarfed down my remaining flapjack and ran out the door. I was lucky that my first class was study hall._

_As I got to West Washington High, my school, I found Kevin Heatherly near the entrance. He saw me and went over to me._

_"Hey! Did you hear? Their was a gun battle near the school yesterday! I did not see it was the people who saw it said it was two people running and one was chasing the other with a gun. Can you believe it?" _

_"No I can't." I lied but I could not tell him what happened, that would be too risky. _

_"Come on, we have to go to Study Hall or we will be late." Kevin said as we walked towards the classroom._

_The Study Hall was a big room that was elevated by every row of seats. At sat at the bottom and Kevin sat at the top. _

_The bell rang so I just worked on my Geometry studies._

_After 20 minutes my mind started to stray and I could not think straight. Just wanted this day to end. _

_BANG!_

_I looked to the sound of the bang and saw that my nightmare was back. In the frame of the door was the man in black from yesterday, and he did not look happy, but the look of revenge._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could not believe that what I saw was real. How is it possible that in all of the places on Planet Earth did he pick the exact location of me?

It took him one glace to find me in the crowd and he gave me an evil smirk as his eyes locked onto mine.

"Well, look what we have here! It's the boy that thought he could run away from my grasp. Well you are one idiot to think that!" The man said as he snapped his fingers.

Just then the two doors in the back of the room burst open and two goons dressed exactly like the other appeared from the door and headed towards me. I tried to run but the leader smacked my face so hard that I landed on the ground and then hoisted up by the two goons.

I had a chance to look at them more closely. One was tall and thin, no difference with him, while the other had a huge scar running down his face from the eyebrow to the chin.

Just then the leader spoke, "I hope you brought the chip that I asked for, didn't you?"

Of course I did, but if I told them this then they would want the chip, and there is no way their getting their evil hands on it.

"I thought that it had no use at school, so I left it home." I lied

"Ha! You think I'm that stupid to fall for a stupid lie like that? Of course you have it so you could protect it." Man, this guy was smart.

"Hold him down boys, I think it is time to beat it out of him." He remarked and then I felt the grip of the goons on me harden up.

The leader held his fist up and then sucker punched me in the ribs, knocking the wind out of me. Then they threw me on the ground and then kicked me in the chest, back, face, neck, and anywhere else that was to make me scream in pain for their pleasure.

In this time, I did not wonder why no one tried to stop the men from attacking me. I looked at them, but they seemed as stiff as a stone statue, probably in shock.

They stopped kicking me after a while and they pulled me up to their faces. The leader then pulled out a knife from his belt, the same from yesterday put it on my neck so I could feel the icy chill of death.

"You really think you can escape from me this time? Ha. No police or anyone to save your sorry life. Time for you to say a goodbye to your pathetic life." He laughed as he thrust his knife in the air, ready to bring it down.

I was prepared by closing my eyes as he would penetrate my flesh and rip me to shreds, but in a moment, my life did not flash through my mind. Why did it not? I was going to die. But I didn't, thanks to a loud bang in the distance.

I opened my eyes to see what the noise was. I saw the leader's face in a surprised state as he looked at his knife on the wall opposite to us. It was a gunshot that had to bring it out of his hands. I looked to see who could of made that action to happen. I could not believe my eyes.

On top of the stairs of the class, with a weird revolver in his hands, was no other than Kevin Heatherly, my friend. He had a different look than I'm used to. He used to be happy and ongoing, but now he had a look of anger and serious.

The three goons followed my gaze to Kevin, astonished at what they saw before their eyes. Someone fought back against them.

"Who in the hell are you?" The skinny man said.

"You should know who I am. Everyone in your kind knows. Now if I may help you in this manner, I advise you to let him go or things will get ugly." Kevin said in a deep tone that gave me chills in my back even though I knew him.

Ha! You think that we will listen to an American? How stupid do you think we are?" This time it was Scarface talking.

Right then, Kevin fired and made the gun on the grip of the skinny goon jump off. " Don't you dare call me an American for I am not." Kevin stated.

"Oh no." The leader took a step back from Kevin to reach for his gun. "It must be a Union soldier! Everyone, fire till his soul is dead with him?"

At that moment, mass chaos broke out. I could not believe my eyes. When I looked at the gun when it fired, it was not bullets it was firing, but plasma energy being released.

I then realized that the goons did not have a grip on me any more and I was free to run. I ducked under the seats and made my way to the door. By the time I made it, I looked back and saw I was spreading no evidence of me leaving, so I pushed the door open and made my escape.

I thought that I had made my escape, but I was dead wrong. I heard footsteps behind me and then I turned around. I saw Scarface well behind me. I tried to outrun him, but he was much faster.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down to my knees. "You are one stupid child are you not? Remember this face boy. This will be the face that will shove the life out of you.

Just then I saw his boot come up and then the whole world went dark as he shoved his steel-toe boot in my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I never thought that I would of woken up from that nightmare that just occurred. When I opened my eyes and all that I saw was white, I thought that I had gone to Heaven.

When I got a closer look at my surroundings, however, I noticed that I was in a room that was fully white with beds and a desk. The Nurses Office, great.

I looked to my left to see Kevin sitting down next to my bed reading a book as always. He saw my eyes opened and put closed the book.

"See you just woken up." Kevin said as he came over to me. "Sorry that I didn't rescue you earlier. Had to see how you would of handle the situation."

"Well I didn't handle it well since I almost died." I reassured him.

Kevin laughed and then said, " Well, the worst outcome would have been that I did nothing and watched you die. I was actually hoping to see that myself!" Again, Kevin laughed at his quote.

"But someone else could of helped me." I stated to him, but Kevin had a look on his face that reassured me that was not true. "You see, they could not help you because their was no way they could even help you. It's complicated, but at the moment the goons broke in, all time, in a simple form, stopped."

I gave him a look that what he just said was crazy, but what has happened in the last couple of hours, I believed him. "You see," Kevin started up again, "Everyone was frozen because they were of no use to the event. You, however, were not affected by the frozen, because you are involved in the event that was taking place. I, since I am not an American, am not effected in the madder. By the way, this must be complicated to you, but by "American" we mean "Surface dweller".

I looked at him, trying to process this information. Kevin then saw my question expression and then realized what he said."I'm sorry. I never had to tell this information to an outsider, but I'll explain it later, but I need to know if you have a computer chip by any means?"

I looked at him. How did he know I had the computer chip?

" Yea I do but..."

"Give it to me." Kevin blurted out.

"Excuse me?" I said surprised by his demand.

"I said give me the chip NOW! I won't harm you I just need to see it if it's real."

I trusted Kevin as a friend and he saved my life, so it would be rude to not let him look at it. I reached into my pocket and drew out the box. Kevin's eyes lightened up and he grabbed it out of my hands.

When he opened the box. He was absolutely memorized.

"Oh my gosh! You found it! You absolutely found it! I have been looking for this for 4 years. FOUR YEARS!" He then regain himself and closed the box and but it in his pocket. "Meet me after school in the back. Don't be late." He then got up and left me alone in the room. Great.

After school, I waited in the back like he said and in a moment noticed Kevin came running out, out of breath. "I don't have much time." He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"What do you think you are doing!" I screamed, but he pulled the trigger before I finished the statement.

I expected a gunshot, but a beam of light came out and scanned my whole body, then he pointed the gun to my left and pulled the trigger instead, but what came out was astonishing.

As the beam of light came out, it copied my body out with it, like a clone. I was speechless.

After the cloning, Kevin put the gun in his pocket and then talked to the clone. " Your name is Adrian Sterling. You are male and sixteen years of age. You are an average student with one mom, one dad, and one sister. You are now returning home from school."

After Kevin said this, the clone's eyes opened up and then bowed before Kevin. "Thank you, Creator." Then he left towards the buses.

"That should keep your family for noticing your disappearance. So you know, you will be coming with me for a while since you are being hunted for the chip." Kevin said as we walked towards an alley.

"I have to be staying with you?" I said, surprised.

"You don't want to die, don't you" He asked me. I shook my head and he grinned. "It okay. You will like the place I'm taking you."

As he said this he brought his hand up towards the wall and a fragment of it came off revealing a tunnel.

"After you Adrian." He said as I went in and he followed me out of my home into another world.


End file.
